vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlic
|-|Warlic= |-|The Professor= |-|Wargoth= |-|Titan Wargoth= Summary Warlic, known as the Blue Mage, is the most powerful mage on Lore that has helped people with their troubles with Xan. The Professor represents the "human" side of his being while Wargoth is the manifestation of his magical power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C. 5-B, possibly higher | Unknown | At least 6-C, at least 5-B in Titan Form, possibly higher Name: Warlic the Blue Mage | The Professor, Bob Hatchet | Wargoth Origin: AEverse Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Mage, Half-Human Half-Infernal, The most powerful mage on Lore, Archmage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1. Can gain Type 7 with the Orcenomicon), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can restore himself after being disincorporated), Flight, Magic, all forms of Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Dimensional Travel with Dimensional Portals, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time travels differently within Warlic's TDRs), Duplication, Glyph Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel with Temporal Portals, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Telepathy, Healing, Illusion Creation, Law Manipulation (Repaired the alterations to the fabric of existence which led to the appearance of contra-creatures) Transmutation, BFR, Sealing with the Expulsion Spell, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can channel the power of the Void which is energy that doesn't conventionally exist and is not a result of creation) uncontrolled Astral Projection (Dimensional Portals carry the risk of transporting one's soul while leaving behind their body), can perform minor alterations to the abilities of other individuals, such as changing the destination of one's teleportation. Necromancy as WarLich. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by The Old One's brainwashing spell. Only applies to a stable Warlic). Pseudo-Resistance to Dream Manipulation (Can physically manifest within his mind and dreams and physically deter invading forces) Attack Potency: At least Island level (The Elemental Avatars themselves considered him to be their equal. Can create magical bolts that can penetrate the skin of Carnax) when restricted. Planet level at full power (He stated that if he unleashed his full power Lore would be destroyed and he should be comparable to his Infernal half), possibly higher (Nythera, who had stolen all of Warlic's power was stated to possibly be capable of exploding a thousand suns) | Unknown ''' | At least '''Island level (Stronger than Hero of Lore, Xan and Jaania), at least Planet level in Titan Form (Fought the World Destroyer and destroyed Planet Somorah) Speed: FTL (Fought and held back Elemental Avatars), likely FTL+ '''(Scaling to top tiers like Sepulchure) | '''Unknown | FTL in base. FTL+ in Titan Form (Kept up with World Destroyer) Lifting Strength: Unknown as Warlic and The Professor, likely Class 100+ as Wargoth Striking Strength: At least Continent Class when restricted. Planet Class at full power, possibly higher | Unknown | Continent Class in base form. Planet Class in titan form, possibly higher Durability: At least Continent level '''when restricted. '''Planet level at full power | Unknown | Planet level Stamina: High but can still be exhausted. Range: Interplanetary (Can create an energy bridge between Lore and the Sun), likely higher (Teleported the Orcenomicon out of Lore and to the far reaches of space) | Unknown | Planetary Standard Equipment: His orb and staff | An unknown scientific device | None Intelligence: Extremely High (He is one of the most knowledgable characters in the entire game). Weaknesses: Splits into The Professor and Wargoth when exhausted and lose control of his power, Mana overload. Using Dimensional Portals carries the risk of transporting his soul but not his body. Spacial Portals may accidentally teleport an individual to a completely separate and random location. Utilizing portals may randomly transport an individual through time. | Lacks combat related abilities. | Susceptible to mind attack and The Professor. Key: Warlic | The Professor | Wargoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Good Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Dream Users Category:Air Users Category:AEverse Category:Scientists Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Glyph Users Category:Void Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:AdventureQuest Worlds Category:AdventureQuest Category:DragonFable Category:AdventureQuest 3D